The objective of this project is to apply the methods of image processing to enhance the quality of 2-dimensional (2D) FT NMR spectra. Filtering, deconvolution, and other reconstruction algorithms will be developed specifically to work with complex 2D NMR spectra, analogous to, but different from conventional "images." Symmetry and other relationships and expertise will be incorporated into this approach. The software developed in this project will be widely accessible through linkage with an existing computer program, NMR2. Further, the problems of primary acquisition of 2D data are easily met by existing routines that translate/acquire NMR data from Bruker, GE, varian, JEOL and Chemagnetics instruments, as well as several imagers.